Mistakes Usually Lead to Happy Endings
by WishingYouWereSomeHowHereAgain
Summary: Draco feels that he needs to save her, so he jumps at the oppurtunity when this strange woman gives him the chance. The problem is his father and if she'll really let him save her life and keep her safe.


Draco sat in his office his head in his hands and his elbow on his desk.

The memories kept flooding back and he just wanted it to all go away.

The scream, the green light, the crying by so many, and now the loneliness.

Draco now the age of twenty-four and Head of the Department of Magical Cooperation was one of the most esteemed men in the Wizarding World, not just as an employee, but as a bachelor. He had looks some men would kill for and women adored.

There was a knocking at the door.

"Come in." Draco muttered.

"Mr. Malfoy," Olivia, Draco's newest secretary said. She had long brown hair and deep green eyes that were begging him to kiss her.

"Yes Olivia?" Draco asked bored.

"Your girlfriend, Crystal, is here." Olivia said.

Draco groaned, "Send her in I guess."

"Of course." Olivia nodded and left the room, returning seconds later with Crystal.

"Anything else sir?" Olivia asked.

Draco shook his head and Olivia left.

Crystal watched as the door closed and once she heard it click she threw herself into Draco's arms.

"Oh, Drakey! I have had the absolute worst day ever!" Crystal whined sitting in Draco's lap.

"Well, it's still early and if you didn't notice I still am at my work because not all of us can slack off all day especially because today is the anniversary of the death of so many and unlike those whose parents brought them t Australia," Draco gave her a disappointed look, "Some of us are very sad-"

"Ugh your whole inspirational talk is annoyingggggg." Crystal whined.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I came over here for something different anyway." Crystal said winking and she leaned in and started kissing Draco

"No! Look out!" Draco shouted. SCREAM! Green Light! "NOOOO!" Draco cried

"No!" Draco shouted pulling away.

Crystal looked close to tears, "No not you Crystal, I just need some time alone." Draco said kissing her softly.

"K, bye." Crystal muttered leaving.

Draco tilted his head back.

I can't believe I let her die, oh, I feel so bad for everyone. I'm such an ass! Draco shook his head close to tears.

Draco picked up his phone and dialed Olivia.

"Yes sir?" Olivia asked.

"Cancel my appointments I need to go somewhere." Draco said.

"Of course sir." Olivia said hanging up the phone.

Draco stood up grabbed his briefcase and flooed to his mansion.

He ran up to his room and changed quickly into a gray t-shirt and light jeans and sneakers.

Draco apparated to Hogsmeade and walked towards Hogwarts.

He walked through the grounds until he got to where he lost everything.

Draco ran through the forbidden forest trying to get away from the nightmare memories.

After getting tired of running he fell to the ground crying.

"You want to fix it don't you?" a soft voice asked Draco.

"More then anything." Draco said calming down and shaking his head he looked up and a girl who floated inches from the ground she had long white hair, but she didn't look old she looked ageless with wisdom shining in her light blue eyes.

"But who are you?" Draco asked.

"That's not important Draco, don't be startled I have been sent by those who want to help you. If you really want to fix your mistakes I can help you do that." The woman said.

"How?" Draco asked confused.

"Take my hand." She held out her hand.

Draco hesitantly reached for her hand and then colors were everywhere.

"Draco?" Harry shouted.

"What?" Draco said astounded now he was back at the battlefield shortly before the disaster happened.

"Go back up Percy!" Harry said when Draco looked at him confused Harry yelled, "Your on our side right?"

It all came back to Draco and he nodded running to where she would try to save Fred and then, almost succeeding, is killed by Bellatrix.

Draco ran to Percy, "Percy Fred move!" Draco heard her yell.

"Not now!" Fred said backing up.

"The WALLL!" she screeched she almost ran to Fred, but Draco grabbed her and pulled her behind a tapestry just as Fred and Percy moved and the wall came down next to them.

Hermione struggled in Draco's grasp and ran out from behind the tapestry just as Bellatrix came out and shouted the curse.

"AVADA CADAVERA!" Bellatrix shrieked.

Draco ran as the first syllable and knocked her to the ground her brown hair fanned out and her brown eyes stared up at him in shock and struggled away from him.

It's her I saved HER, my Hermione.

"Pig! Disgust! EWW!" she squirmed.

"Hermione calm down!" Hermione shook her head and Draco got off of her shaking his head.

He helped her up and then saw more spells coming and he and Hermione fought until he could see her growing faint until she collapsed he then turned and saw the problem was a gash in her head that was gushing blood.

He shot a few more spells guarding Hermione and then picked her up and ran he ran until he reached the womping willow and into the secret passage to the shrieking shack.

He laid her down on a mat and examined her wound.

"Draco?" Hermione asked her eyes half closed.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"Why have you always been such an ass?" Hermione asked laughing slightly.

Draco smiled, not his usual sneer, but a real genuine smile. "Well, we can talk about that later, but right now we need to fix your head." He said and then he conjured up the proper ingredients and like his mother taught him fixed her gaping hole with some flicks of his wand and healing potions he could conjure up.

"Ow!" Hermione said as he put a healing lotion on the scar.

"Rest! Stop!" Draco grunted.

"Hmph!" Hermione said annoyed.

"Hermione stop!" Draco said annoyed and then there was a shriek that came from near the castle.

"What was that?" Hermione said startled.

Draco looked at the time and sighed, "Harry just died."

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked and fainted.


End file.
